1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gap checking devices and, more particularly, toward gap checking devices that automatically mark surfaces to indicate that the correct gap has been set.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing processes it is sometimes necessary to check a gap to make sure that it is properly set. For example, in some manufacturing or assembly processes, it is necessary to check a gap in the end of a control shaft for quality control purposes. Conventionally, this check is done using a hand tool having an end profile corresponding to the desired gap. The hand tool includes a foam tip to which a user manually applies paint. When a control shaft end gap is determined to be satisfactory, the foam tip is wiped over the end surface of the control shaft to mark the control shaft such that others can determine that the control shaft end gap has passed the quality control check.
Unfortunately, manual application of paint to the foam tip is a time consuming process that must be repeated frequently. Accordingly, use of the prior art device slows down the gap checking process and, should the foam tip be dry, may result in the control shaft being insufficiently marked.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a gap checking device that facilitates the gap checking and control shaft marking process. There further exists a need in the art for a method of checking and marking control shafts that can be accomplished simply and rapidly.
The present invention is directed toward an integrated gap checking and paint applicator device. The present invention is further directed toward a method of checking gaps and marking control shafts that is simply and rapidly accomplished.
In accordance with the present invention, a gap checking device includes a housing, a plunger, and a paint applicator. The housing defines a paint reservoir in which the plunger is movable between a closed position sealing the reservoir and an open position permitting the release of paint from the reservoir. When the plunger is open, paint flows along the plunger toward a distal end of the plunger.
In further accordance with the present invention, the paint applicator is disposed near the distal end of the plunger. The plunger distal end is specially shaped and sized to check a gap between a pair of surfaces, such as the gap in an end surface of a control shaft. To check the gap, the distal end of the plunger is inserted into the gap, and the device housing is forced toward the end surface. The distal end of the housing moves axially toward the end surface of the control shaft. If the gap is correct, the end surface of the control shaft engages the paint applicator and is thereby coated with paint. If the gap is too small, the plunger engages a stop carried by the housing before the end surface engages the paint applicator, thereby preventing the application of paint to the control shaft end surface. Accordingly, the inventive device simultaneously checks the end gap and marks the adjacent surface when the end gap is properly set.